


Let's Not Talk About Anything Else But Love

by philsgiggles



Series: Masked Metamorphoses Universe [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsgiggles/pseuds/philsgiggles
Summary: Phil's letter from NYU has finally arrived and he's freaking out (before he and Dan find a pretty effective form of distraction).





	Let's Not Talk About Anything Else But Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Addams Family musical, which is their show in the chaptered fic, which is still being updated. The chaptered fic, "Masked Metamorphoses", is enemies-to-lovers and was started to complete the prompts of "University", "Anxiety", and "Player's Choice" in the bingo fest. But I found myself wanting to devote more time to it (God save me from starting anymore WIPs) and decided not to sacrifice whatever quality it could have to get it out by tomorrow.
> 
> So here's a little bit of established relationship after MM with a whole bunch of vague spoilers and callbacks to scenes that have not been written/posted yet. So uh.  
> It's obviously not necessary to read that first.
> 
> Also, on the second floor of https://floorplanner.com/projects/58355172-mm-dan-room/editor, you can find a rough outline of Dan's bedroom in this universe.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy, my sweets...

“Nope, nope, I didn’t get in. Nope! Nopety nope nope. Not happening. They didn’t want me - I know they didn’t.” Dan watched the display from across the room, brow furrowed in concern and a slight twinge of exasperation.

“Shut up,” he said, crossing the floor and wrapping his arms around Phil’s broad shoulders and staring firmly into his eyes. “You don’t know that. You don’t. You haven’t even touched the fucking letter. And they’d be lucky to have you, you know that.”

“I _don’t_ know that! I’d be lucky if I have _them_ \- where else can I go? Oh, God. I can’t. I won’t be able to go at all. ‘Cause no one’s gonna want me and then I’ll be stuck going to, like, community college or something but - oh my God - what of the drama program? I’m gonna audition for Broadway and have to say I couldn’t even get into any good drama schools. Oh my God. I won’t be able to audition for Broadway. Or off-Broadway. Or off-off-Broadway. Or off-off-off Broadway.” He pulled away from Dan and kept pacing in his regular way. Dan could swear the carpet in between his bed and the door wasn’t half that worn down before Phil started coming over. “I’ll never get an acting job and then what? What would I do? Oh, God, what if I get stuck in some nine-to-five horrible, like, cubicle, like, _normal_ , job, and I’ll never be able to do anything I wanna do and I’ll have the whole, like, fucking, family, white picket fence - what’s that called… _Stepford_ thing but, like, worse, and I’ll hate it and I’ll be miserable for the rest of my life and I’ll hate myself because it’s all my fault and I’ll die a miserable old man without any hair and a saggy dick because they didn’t want me because I know they didn’t and, Dan, I love you, but I’m sorry, nothing you can say can fix that. They didn’t - don’t - want me. Nope. Nope they -”

“I’m sure -”

“And even if they did want me, how the fuck am I supposed to pay for it?” He threw his arms out to his sides. “‘Cause they’re sure as hell not gonna give me fucking _financial aid_ when I’m not even - or just barely - good enough to get in.” His hands flew back together in front of his face, palms facing each other. “Oh my God. Oh my fucking God. Jesus fucking Christ why do I always fucking -”

“ _Phil!_ ” Dan strode up to him and firmly grabbed his face with his hands again, more assertively. Phil’s breath was quick, frantic, eyes darting as he mumbled vaguely sacrilegious curses. Pulled into Dan’s arms, he didn’t hesitate to nuzzle his face into his neck. “You’ve already gotten into a few schools. You’ll be fine.”

When Phil next spoke, it was a soft whimper.

“But you’ll be there in another year and a half and I won’t.” Dan looked sadly at him. A kiss. “And I can’t go if you don’t.” Another. “But I’d want you to go anyway.” Dan huffed exasperatedly and kissed him softly once more. “And you will, yeah? Go without me?”

Dan had his No Bullshit face on. “Shut your pretty little face. You’ve gotten in. And if you haven’t, I’m spending my entire senior year leading protests in the streets of New York and eating actually decent pizza, and I won’t give up.”

Phil’s anxious expression was obscured by a smug smile. “Hey, you can’t tell me you don’t like the pizza places here.” Dan blushed a subtle shade pinker and huffed a small laugh. “But… thanks. Better get ready for the city now, then. It’ll give you good practice for a year from now. Or, like, a year and a half from now.”

“Phil! You’re never gonna know if you don’t look,” Dan chided softly.

“Do I have to? I kinda like not looking.”

“Yeah, unfortunately… Eventually - you don’t have to rush, though, yeah?” Phil gazed adoringly at Dan and nodded.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah. Yeah!” Phil repeated, seemingly convincing himself. “Okay. Okay. Okay. I’ll do that.”

“Okay,” Dan repeated back to him, the words mocking but without any bite to them. “You wanna watch a movie?”

Phil nodded furiously and the pair abandoned the desk and the letter on top of it in favor of _Kill Bill_. The familiar trek into the attached game room instilled a sense of comfort. There was some kind of Pavlovian response to the sound of his shirt sleeve and shoulder brushing against the entryway wall that immediately put him at ease, at least temporarily.

They watched in silence, Phil practically vibrating with anxiety and Dan leaving comforting touches on wherever it manifested itself. A hand on a shaking knee, clasping a vibrating hand tightly.

After Phil had finally stilled after the first big fight, and Uma Thurman was sitting in her car at the beginning of the second chapter, Dan broke the silence.

“Hey, Phil?” His gaze detached from the screen and landed on his boyfriend.

“Yeah?” Phil responded softly, responding to Dan’s tender yet apprehensive tone.

“Did you - earlier did you…” Dan took a breath to slow himself down. “Did you say you love me?”

Surprise flickered on Phil’s face for only a moment before he replied, using the hand resting on Dan’s shoulder to card through his hair in a gentle motion. “Yeah, Dan.” He paused, too. “I love you.”

A wave passed over the both of them and they mirrored each other’s wide smile. Dan idly wondered when he ingested bubble mix - there had to be a physical catalyst of the volcano in his stomach.

Dan pecked Phil’s lips with a smile. “Who’d have thought we’d end up here?”

They chuckled airily, having matching flashbacks of their rocky start, and Dan gave him another peck. And then another. And another. His giddiness revealed itself in a barrage of kisses as he giggled lightly. He felt Phil’s smile with his own.

Phil caught his lips and pulled him closer, still softly smiling, but half-heartedly trying to hold it back for fear of completely ruining the moment. It was making their kiss clumsy and uncoordinated, but neither cared. They kissed sweetly, happy in each other’s company. Taking advantage of this quiet moment, before everything changed. Before they went away to university, before adult life was thrown at them, before anyone expected anything more than what they had to give. So in this moment, they gave it all to each other, to hold safe.

But Phil’s smile faded away when Dan’s tongue licked at his bottom lip. _Oh._

He willingly opened up, gave into the feel of the boy he loved, that astounding electricity traveling through his blood. Dan’s expert licks sent tremors through his body, Phil’s hand on his knee twitching with the need to touch him elsewhere but forced to remain in its innocent position.

When it became irresistible after a harsh nip on his lip, his right hand began to trail up. Higher, higher, searching for contact everywhere it could. And Dan squirmed in his arms, licking his tongue against the roof of Phil’s mouth, pulling on his hair, and Phil just managed to keep himself in check. Until Dan not-so-gently reached his hand down to where Phil’s jeans were starting to tent.

Phil, tired of the incessant teasing, made a noise in the back of his throat and hefted the younger boy into his lap, legs on either side of him. Dan smirked and ground his ass down once on Phil’s crotch before connecting their lips again, his tongue flicking out, exploring. Their clothed cocks rubbed together with a delicious burn.

Phil’s hands were traveling over Dan’s skin, pushing up his shirt at the back and slipping underneath until Dan leaned back, pulling the soft material over his head, lithe muscles flexing. And then he was back against Phil, who reciprocated the favor. Running his hands over Dan’s skin, Phil reveled in the sensation.

His cock hardened as it grinded against Dan’s over and over again in a steady, maddening rhythm. Their hips connected harshly but with the fluidity of movement from hours of experience, and their mouths with the same amount of passion and eagerness, only pausing when one or both let out an involuntary gasp. Until both cocks were rock hard, leaking, and their thick jeans became an enormous hindrance. Dan made a needy noise and pulled off of Phil’s mouth, resulting in a low whine from the older boy.

When Phil chased Dan’s mouth, the brunet only sank to the floor in front of him, still holding his gaze. Phil felt his cock twitch when he registered what was about to come. His already sporadic breathing grew in intensity.

Dan made quick work of his button and zipper, and forced the annoying material out of the way as Phil lifted his ass. Just as impatiently, he pulled down the rest of his clothes, leaving him open to the air and to Dan’s hot breath, which ghosted over Phil’s tip, making him shiver. He slowly licked his tongue out, tasting the slit, before sucking the head into his mouth.

Phil was panting under his skilled ministrations, hands grasping at the couch before finding their place in the brown curls offered up. Dan’s eyes were fixed on Phil’s unwaveringly when he finally sank down onto his length until his nose tickled from coarse hair.

“Jesus Christ,” Phil murmured, throwing his head back. Dan had improved. God, had he improved.

Dan hummed happily in response, sending vibrations throughout Phil’s gut, and pulled off, sucking. Phil felt something inside light with distant warmth.

And suddenly, Dan’s mouth was on his cock again, sucking gently and trailing his tongue as he moved. Phil’s breath came quicker, leaving him in spurts and gasps.

“Fu -” He was cut off as Dan picked up speed and his brain turned off. A tiny moan, barely audible, escaped instead. His dick was aching and sending debilitating shocks to his brain. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized how hard he was panting, but made no move to stop it. He didn’t care to monitor himself in Dan’s presence.

But as he felt his legs start to tremble, Dan popped off and stood slowly between Phil’s legs, shirtless but still infuriatingly clothed.

He nodded, and his voice was low when he spoke. “Bedroom.” Oh. Fuck. 

Dan made space for Phil to stand as well after finally fully removing his pants and standing bare in front of him. Phil surged up and their mouths connected, full of emotion, before he scooped Dan up, grabbing his round ass with both hands. Dan’s legs wrapped around his torso and connected his lips to Phil’s clavicle.

They stumbled back into Dan’s bedroom, Phil struggling slightly with his weight, muscles straining slightly, though still nothing like the first time. When Dan was finally dropped onto his soft bed, not a moment passed before Phil was crawling up with him, hunger in his eyes. Dan welcomed him with reaching arms and their kiss resumed. But soon enough, Phil’s head broke away and lowered down to Dan’s sensitive neck, causing the brunet to twitch and startle. A hand ame up to tweak the soft buds of his nipples, and Dan gasped. Phil left a trail of kisses, biting softly every so often, along Dan’s neck, from the place behind his ear to his clavicle. Wary of creating any more marks, he made sure to keep himself from darkening the color of the beautiful spots littering Dan’s neck, though Dan’s mewls only spurred him on. Their new show was in the very near future.

And then downwards he went, still suckling at the tender skin beneath him, until Dan shivered with anticipation.

Phil paused when he reached his ultimate destination before helping tear off Dan’s jeans and underwear and gazing at the sight of Dan sprawled out on his bed, restlessly waiting for Phil. Grinning with satisfaction - _he_ got to have him, only him - Phil placed a light kiss on the inside of Dan’s thigh. With a tiny bite, he rolled off the bed to the right and onto the jarringly unforgiving carpet to dig around in that drawer he knew was always stocked. Just for him.

His return was immediate, and he placed a lingering kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before continuing his actions. He kissed at the inner thighs, getting teasingly close to where Dan was so desperate for him to go, and then pulling away.

“ _Phi-il!_ ” Dan whined, gasping.

Phil chuckled but succumbed, licking a slow stripe against Dan’s cock. He immediately felt hands grip his hair and took the heavy length into his mouth, relishing the whimpers it provoked when he swallowed. Phil admittedly had more practice at this than he might have liked to admit, but when it came to moments like these, he was immensely grateful. To watch Dan come apart like that, to see the way his chest rose and fell at quicker and quicker speeds… Phil suppressed a moan when Dan whimpered his name helplessly.

With one hand, he popped the lid of the bottle against his hip and coated his fingers in the sticky sweet substance, rubbing them together quickly. And when Dan groaned at Phil’s skillful bobbing, he oh-so-slowly pushed a solitary finger into Dan’s tight hole.

“Oh - fuck, Phil!” He looked absolutely wicked, head thrown against the pillow, beautiful hair in disarray, covered in light marks from previous nights where Phil had been less gentle. God, he loved this boy. With all his slowly-mending heart.

Easing whatever burn there might be with his mouth working at Dan’s cock, he added another finger, scissoring and stretching. Another groan, breathy gasps of “Phil, Phil, mm… fuck yeah.”

Satisfied with that and too impatient to wait - besides, God knew how much Dan loved the idea of limping around after sex - Phil removed both fingers, ignoring the surprised protests of the boy below him, and used them to roll the condom onto himself. He crawled over Dan, cock aching and kissed him deeply as he lined up his cock. He pressed inside painfully slowly and made an involuntary noise that he buried in the crook of Dan’s neck. An ingrained desire to mark Dan in whatever way he could taking over, Phil mouthed a little too forcefully, only serving to deepen the bruise he had been so careful earlier to let heal in time.

When he finally bottomed out, both were gasping heavily and Phil shuddered from the exertion it took not to start fucking Dan furiously right then and there. When Dan nodded, he almost cried with relief, and pulled out, engrossed in watching Dan’s face for signs of a change.

He started to thrust, perhaps harder than he really should have, and Dan’s kiss-blown lips parted with a huff of air.

“Oh, fuck, Phil.”

“Hmm?” Phil asked smugly. “Yeah? That good?” He shifted his position, leaning back for a split second to adjust the angle, and when he pushed back in, he connected with something that made Dan’s legs quiver and a moan erupt.

“Yeah,” Dan breathed. “Yeah. So good, Phil. So good. Ngh -”

He was cut off by a harsh thrust directly into his prostate and choked on air. Phil chuckled breathily and kept up his ruthless pace until Dan was babbling, only a few minutes later.

“Fuck, fuck, I - unph - yeah - no don’t st - mm - wait, wait, no, don’t stop mmph -”

Evilly, Phil halted and sat back on his heels, ignoring Dan’s grasping hands reaching for his thighs. With only a grunt, he flipped Dan over onto his stomach, where he immediately fell flat on his face.

Dan groaned out some muffled curse and pushed himself up on his elbows, shoving his ass backwards in the air inelegantly. Phil took the advantage and grabbed it, enjoying the feel of Dan’s round cheeks in his hands, before impatiently finding his hole again and pushing back in at a slightly more subdued speed, adjusting to the new position.

His motions grew quicker again and Dan cried out. He rocked backwards into Phil’s cock and fisted his hands in the sheets. His knuckles were white.

“Ah - ah -”

Phil smirked and slammed into him as hard as he could, ignoring the painful cramping in his leg. “You gonna come, baby? You gonna come for me?”

“Yeah,” Dan gasped, arms almost giving out beneath him. “Yeah, baby, yeah, yeah - yeah - oh - oh - oh - _oh_ \- _ohhh_ …” His legs trembled violently as he came, cum spurting over his sheets at a ferocious velocity. “Oh fu…”

A gutteral noise erupted, pushing Phil over the edge, too. His shut eyes twitched and his mouth dropped as he moaned, low and long. Cock twitching and spurting, he rode out his overwhelming orgasm completely on top of Dan, whose arms had finally given out.

“Mmph,” Phil said into the back of Dan’s neck. He took a long, numb moment to breathe.

When he could finally move, he slipped out of Dan and tied off the condom, dropping it to the trash basket on the floor. They’d dispose of it in a more secretive location later. Or leave it for Dan’s housekeeping staff to deal with. Either way was good to the blissed-out couple sprawled over the bed.

Dan used a strategically-placed hand towel that emerged from the same place as the other supplies to mop up the mess before flopping back down on his back. There was a moment of silence. Both closed their eyes.

A soft sigh came from Phil’s left side where Dan was lying, followed by a short chuckle.

“I have a boyfriend who loves me,” he announced.

Phil turned to his side heavily, opening his eyes again. “You do.”

Their lips brushed again before Dan hummed low in his throat and made himself comfortable on Phil’s chest, whispering something that sounded like, “I can’t wait to go to university with you.”

Phil hummed back and kissed the top of his head. He prayed to the sky that Dan was right.

Minutes passed.

Though drowsy, neither slept, thoughts of the future spinning in their minds. Dan’s breath was warm against Phil’s skin.

Eventually, Phil let out a resigned sigh. “Hey, Dan?”

Dan lifted his head. “Hmm?”

“Wanna come look with me?” 

Dan kissed him gently then rolled off the bed. Phil did the same and both set about the quest to find and pull on at least their underwear to preserve some level of dignity. Dan’s parents were in the gardens, like usual, and likely wouldn’t be interrupting, but it put them more at ease.

And when clothes were donned, namely boxers and jeans, Phil sat at the high-backed white chair at Dan’s desk and stared down at the inconspicuous cream envelope, a large supporting hand on his right shoulder. Why couldn’t they have sent an email like some of the other schools?

He took a deep breath.

Dan’s hand squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

And Phil slowly raised a wobbly hand to pick up the letter.

With bated breath, he slid a finger along the flap and ripped ever-so-slowly.

He pulled out the letter. And began to read, eyes dancing across the page before settling back on the very first sentence. He stood up in shock.

Dan shrieked. “I told you! I fucking told you! Jesus on a fucking bicycle, I fucking told you!”

“Yeah,” Phil replied numbly, “Yeah, you did.”

And then the news sank in.

“ _Oh my God!_ Oh my God! Ah!” He scooped Dan up, arms around his waist, laughing giddily. Dan giggled along at a high pitch. “You told me! I - I got in! I _got in_. I got in!”

He squeezed Dan a final time and pulled back just enough to plant a firm kiss on his lips.

“You got in,” Dan remarked, seemingly almost as high on the euphoria as Phil himself.

“I got in.”

“I told you!”

“You did! You’re right! I’m going to NYU. NYU.”

“And you’re gonna have the best time of your fucking life. And you’re gonna be the star and you’re gonna have shitloads of fun - but not too much - enough for the both of us.”

“And you - you have to visit. Like every week. Or at least call or FaceTime or Skype or whatever-the-fuck, because I have to see you.” The world came crashing down around Phil’s ears when he realized what this meant. “I… I can’t lose you.”

Dan’s expression softed and he pulled himself back into Phil’s embrace. “You won’t.” He pulled back again and continued with a smug smile. “I’m the one who tamed _Phil Lester_ \- and the view’s not too bad from here - I’m not gonna let that go.”

“Oh, just shut up.” Phil scoffed.

Dan connected their lips. “Gladly.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Phil Lester.” They shared a smile about all they went through, all the ridiculousness they propagated, and about the perfect way it all turned out.

When Phil graduated, Dan was in attendance, and the moment his boyfriend stepped off the stadium, he rushed into his arms and kissing him furiously, ignoring the stares of the obnoxious old white people around them. And when he left for NYC in the fall, Dan was packed into the car alongside his parents and brother, and when the rest of the family had said their goodbyes, he was still shedding tears into Phil’s soft shirt, the one he stole from Dan all those months ago.

He visited him too often to be economically wise, horrifying and scarring his roommate forever, and when he graduated, Phil blew off the last classes of the year to be in the audience. And after they spent the summer together, and Dan was preparing for his first semester of university, they went apartment-shopping together, eventually finding the place where they would spend close to the next decade of their life together.

Until, that is, Phil won his first Tony, and they moved into a larger place, where they continued to acquire and stockpile awards and members of their family. And when a reporter asked if Dan had ever imagined this would happen, he was able to completely honestly answer no. Never in a million years.

**Author's Note:**

> MM is not finished yet, but it's trucking along. Some of this fic will make a little more sense when that's totally posted...  
> I'll also probably change a lot of this when it is posted, but we'll see. Smut is a bitch to write so I'm 1000% gonna edit this anyway.
> 
> Lol remember when I came up for an idea for each prompt and wanted to do blackout?.....(tbh i kinda love some of them so ill probably still post them. also my mistake was writing like 1000 words for each and not finishing them so it was too spread out so like itll probably be soon if i do)
> 
> Kudos/comments make me happier than Dan torturing the phandom with his gorgeous face!


End file.
